


I'm so sorry baby.

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: Helpless [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comatose Xander, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Spike visits his mate.





	

His pet human is in a coma. Trying to protect him. Spike looked for his boy's room in the hospital. 

Spike sees the door which is open.  A nurse walks out. 'How is he?' He asks. 'He lost his sight,'

'Is it gone forever?' He asks. 'Sadly, yes,' He walked towards his boy's bed. 'Dammit, Xander!' He says. 'How could you be so stupid!' He yells. 'I do love how you saved my life,'

'But, you'll never see the Sun or the Moon or the Stars. Or anything. The things you love,'

'I wish it was me! I wish I was like this,' He tucks his boy in. 'I love you, very much, wake up soon,' He kisses his boyfriend. 'Do it for Daddy,' He kisses his forehead.

He saw Xander wake up. Wishing he could see William's face; 'Baby, I wanna see your blue eyes,' He said. 'I wish you could see our new house,'


End file.
